An analog-to-digital (ADC) converter may include a successive-approximation register including a capacitor array of one or more capacitors. The ADC may also include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) configured to convert a digital voltage signal from the SAR to an analog signal. A comparator of the ADC may compare the analog signal from the DAC to an input analog voltage. The SAR may receive the output of the comparator to update the digital voltage signal that is outputted by the SAR.